


puppy love (markiplier x reader)

by godsjupiter



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Chica - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsjupiter/pseuds/godsjupiter





	puppy love (markiplier x reader)

"Hey (y/ n)?"

You look up away from your phone and see your boyfriend, Mark, standing up at the foot of the couch. "Yeah, babe?"

"I kinda want a dog."

"Really?"

He scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah. I mean, it's not that I'm lonely I've just kinda missed having a pet around ever since I moved out here."

You get up off the couch and walk over to Mark, swinging your arms around his waist. "Mark, if you want a dog then what are we waiting for, let's go get a dog!"

He smiles softly before reaching down and cupping your cheeks in the palm of his hand. "I love you, (y/ n)."

You reach up and close the gap between the two of you, pulling him into a soft kiss.

As you pull away you catch yourself staring at the man before you. You run your hand through his hair a bit and pull him back in for another kiss, this time a bit deeper. He pulls away, leaving you wanting more, but you know you'll get plenty of kisses when you two get home. "Are you ready to go, Mark?"

"Yeah."

"Well then let's go!" You grab his hand and pull him into the kitchen as you grab his keys off the kitchen counter before making your way out to the car. You get in the driver's seat and turn the key in the ignition before backing out of the driveway.

You were already driving down the road before the two of you began to talk about what kind of dog you wanted.

You can tell that Mark is excited to get a pet by the way he keeps talking about it. "Alright Mark, do you know what kind of dog you want?"

"I don't really know, I was kinda thinking about a Corgi puppy or maybe even a little bitty Husky pup!" He smiles and giggles in excitement at the thought of puppies.

"You seem to have this planned out."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while now."

As you pull into the parking lot, you can hardly put the car in park before Mark is jumping out of the car and running in the shop without you.

That boy.

You grab your purse and make your way inside the shop to see what looked like millions of dogs, cats, insects, and reptiles. You snap out of your trance and pace over to the dog section in hopes of finding your boyfriend.

You walk past each of the aisles, quickly glancing over the contents until finally finding Mark on the last aisle.

"Hey, (y/n), look at this!" He motions for you without taking his eyes off of the scene before him.

As you walk to the glass display you see what has grabbed your boyfriend's attention. An array of different sizes and breeds of young pups are set before you, playing and running around in the glass enclosure. At first, you don't see what Mark's eyes are set on but then you focus your eyes towards the middle of the room.

A Golden Retriever.

"You like her?"

"I have to have her, (y/n), please." You can see the hope and love fill his eyes as he watches the young pup roll around in the glass.

"Well..."

"Please, (y/n), I know you'd rather have a small dog but I just already love her so much.."

"I mean, I DID say that we were gonna get a dog today...I don't see any harm in getting a bigger dog."

You nearly fall over into the sacks of pet food behind you as Mark launches himself at you and pulls you into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" You stand up again as Mark pulls your head back and kisses you on the neck.

Blushing, you playfully push him away. "I'll go find an employee to unlock the door. You stay right here."

"Okay." He smiles and turns back to the enclosure and presses his face up on the glass. "I'm gonna take you home, my little amigo."

You walk away and find a young teenage girl to unlock the door and get your new pet.

"Here she is! Her name here is Sephora but you can rename her anything as long as the end of both names sounds similar."

"Okay thank you!" You smile as the girl walks back to her station. You turn back to Mark as he cuddles and pets the puppy on the floor "So, Mark, do you have a name yet?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to call her Bub but it doesn't really suit her."

"It's okay, you can figure out something else while we shop for her new supplies!"

"Okay!" He gives you a thumbs up and picks up the puppy and her cage. "Let's go shopping!"

 

'''''''''''''''

 

"So, what are we gonna name her?" You squat down and rubble through the large basket of chew toys.

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking maybe Chica or Karma."

You pause and look up in confusion at your boyfriend. "Karma?"

He struggles to keep a straight face as his eye twitches and a sly smile creeps across his face. "Yeah. 'Cause Karma's a bitch."

"You didn't just make a female dog joke."

He giggles a bit before throwing his head back as his laughter fills the busy PetSmart. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't just let the opportunity to pass by."

You roll eyes and move two small bags of dog food into the cart. "Chica, I like it. How about you, puppers? You like the name, Chica?"

Chica doesn't respond but leans back on Mark's legs and lets out a yawn.

The sight melts your heart as Mark plays with the tired pup.

"I think she likes it. Chica, it is!"

You turn back to your shopping before you hear something else that melts your heart.

"My little Chica peeka."


End file.
